Just A Dream
by Dolphinbubble418
Summary: Short story to give the movie a different ending. Almost five years have passed and there has been no sign of Haku. Chihiro still dreams of him, what will happen if dreams become reality? Reviews are much obliged :D
1. Chapter 1

I walk out the front doors of Izumi Kouko High School and pause for a moment to take in a deep breath of the outdoor air. The gentle breeze tangled my long brown hair cascading down my back in their more recent pigtail style. I reposition my heavy school bag over my shoulder and continue my stride.

_Gosh, I never really realized how stuffy the classrooms can get! I wish we could just have class outside all the time…_

With that thought my imagination immediately pictured the big grassy fields outside the big red "amusement park" building from so long ago. I give a sigh and look down at my school uniform to straighten out the skirt.

_Has it really been four and a half years since THEN…_I think to myself. _It seems like so much longer…I wonder how everyone is doing…is Kamaji still at the boiler? Is Yubaba still terrorizing all the workers? How is Linn doing? And Haku…_

"Chihiro!"

Startled out of my thoughts I turn to see my friend, Kimiko, running towards me.

"I called you like, four times before you turned around, are you alright?" She lays her hand upon my arm to slow me down.

"Sorry Kimiko, I was just deep in my own thoughts…"

Kimiko gives me a concerned look, "Is it something you would like to talk about?"

I let out a little sigh. "No...it's more…my imagination than anything of importance…sorry for making you worry."

She gives me a _yeah, like I believe that_ look and I rush to convince her, "It's nothing, really!" I give her my masked smile. "So how is Yuuki doing?" trying to change the conversation towards her new boyfriend instead of at me.

She immediately brightened, "Oh my GOSH! He is sooo nice and caring and tall and…" I smile at her excitement but after a little bit I start to zone out knowing this topic will keep her occupied until we reach our parting streets towards home.

Since I'm already in the reminiscing mood, I look back on the first time I met Kimi in my first years of Middle School…

*flash back*

It was the first day of my new middle school and, of course, I knew no one. With my adventure with Haku still fresh in my mind I knew that going to school wouldn't be as hard as I had originally thought. Oh how wrong I was…

Since I was an incoming 2nd year to the school I felt like I was an outcast, everyone already knew each other and had friends from the previous years. As I walked into the classroom, I saw that everybody was already seated and ready to start the day; the teacher, Mayumi-Sensei, turned to the door as it slid open and smiled warmly.

"Welcome! Class, please greet your new classmate, Ogino Chihiro. She has just moved into the neighborhood from Asaksa, so please help her feel welcomed!"

Some of the kids smiled while more than a few looked skeptical and there even were some who looked as if they wanted to laugh.

I bowed my head and said quietly, "Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

I glanced up from under my bangs and then quickly looked down. They all stood up and bowed back saying, "Welcome, Chihiro!"

Mrs. Mayumi smiled in response and said, "Chihiro, please take a seat next to Mima Mizuki near the back. Well then, let's get started! Today is going to be all about grammar!" The class gave a collective groan.

I carefully walked toward my new seat and glanced at the girl I will be sitting next to. She had black-as-night hair, pale white complexion and dark gray eyes.

As I approach I give her a tentative smile, "Hajimemashite…I'm Chihiro, it's nice to meet you, Mizuki-san…" She glances at me from beneath a layer of hair and then turned away.

_Hmm…alright, I guess she's not too talkative…_

I sat down in my seat and quietly brought out my notebook and pencil. _I must work hard to get good grades this year. I made a silent promise to Haku that I would do my best. I must not let him down! _

I tried to remain attentive and take good notes on everything Mayumi-Sensei taught and I was focused so hard that when the bell rang, I jumped a little in my seat. I turned towards Mizuki to ask her if she wanted to get lunch with me, only to see the tail ends of her hair as she whipped past my desk and out the door. My shoulders slumped at the obvious rejection and silently packed up my things; as I shouldered my bag and walked out into the hallway, I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned around and saw a guy's uniform right in my face. I tilted my head backwards to see a hard jaw and even harder eyes glaring at me.

I recoiled a bit at the obvious dislike written all over his face while he sneered at me and said, "Well well well…looks like we have a little mouse entering our school."

I stepped back and realized that there were two guys, one with spiky blonde hair(obviously bleached), the other with side-swept black hair, and a girl, with long wavy brown hair, were standing behind him.

"I'm sorry…I don't believe I know you…" I swallowed hard, this looked bad…first day of school and already making enemies by just being here.

"No you don't but lemme introduce you, I'm Niko, behind me is Hikaru, Katsuro, and my girlfriend Rika. We're here to welcome you to our school;" His expression changed to that of a smirk, "Don't think that you are worth anything around here. You are at the bottom of the heap, lower than even the first years. So get used to being our underling, that'll be as high as you get in this place."

At that he pushed me hard into the wall making my head crack against the plaster and causing my book bag to fall and scatter its contents. While Niko and company laughed and continued down the hall, I sat up and rubbed the already rising bump on the back of my head glaring daggers at their backs as students practically jumped out of their way.

I stood up and brushed off my new uniform. "What jerks…" I mutter to myself.

"Yeah they can be pretty rude." My eyes widen as I quickly spin around hoping I was not overheard by someone from within their inner circle about to be snitched on.

The girl standing before me was about my height and she had a nice heart shaped face. Her cheeks were a pretty pink, her brown-black hair was pulled back into half pigtails, she had big azure eyes surrounded by long brown lashes and a smile that showed her perfect, white teeth.

I couldn't help myself from giving a small grin in return as she said, "Hi, my name is Kimiko Yamada! You are in my class, it is very nice to meet you Chihiro!"

She stuck out her hand in greeting. I clasped it in my own, slightly clammy, hand. "Don't be nervous, I don't like that group anymore than most of the student body." She glared at the retreating backs of the four upperclassmen.

"Come on, let's go get some food!" I glanced down and murmured, "Hai, Yamada-san." She grimaced and said with a wink, "Ugh, please…Yamada-san is way too formal; call me Kimi, Chihiro-chan!" "Hai…Kimi-chan!"

We made our way down the hall towards the cafeteria all the while talking about random things. From that moment on I knew that we would become best friends.

*end flashback*

Kimi was still talking, giggling and blushing, telling me about the latest thing that Yuuki gave to her as a gift, "Oh goodness, and then he gave me this CUUUUTE stuffed bunny with a pink bow and it was sooo fluffy! And then we went to the park and walked around…"

I smiled at her obvious joy and giggled along with her as she recounted her and Yuuki's first kiss.

_I wonder where Haku is…He promised we would see each other again…but it's been almost five years…_

Before I knew it, Kimi and I got to our parting street. "Okies Chihiro-chan, I have to go this way, I will see you next week! Have a good weekend!" Kimi said while going to the right.

I waved, "See ya Kimi-chan! Say hi to Yuuki for me!" She blushed, nodded and started off towards her home while I turned left and walked away.

**_End of Chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced up towards the sky, the sun already high in the sky, sending shadows along the tall mountains lining our valley. A glimmer of teal and white caught my eye up near the Natsu Mountain top northeast of my home. I stopped dead in my tracks and squinted my eyes to see if I could make out any figures along the ridge. After a few minutes of fruitless searching I gave up telling myself it was just my mind playing tricks.

_It's only because I was thinking of him…it was probably just my imagination working against me again…it's not the first time it's happened…_

I sighed again and continued down the block. I took a left and saw my home sitting at the far end of the street; still as blue as the day we first saw it. I had come to like our new home with its white shutters and grassy front yard. The trees to the right our home still scared me a little but everyday I would wander a little ways into the forest looking for the little stone statues and houses scattered around the area.

More than a few times I would find myself standing in front of that red plaster building with its rundown sign barely hanging onto its hinges. I would sit on the head of the two-faced statue and stare down that familiar tunnel imagining what all my friends were doing; what kind of fate played out for each of them.

Today instead of going towards the red building and forests, I decided to go towards Natsu Mountain. I don't know why I chose to go that way so suddenly, maybe it was that glimmer near the top that gave me hope or just trying to get away from my memories at least for a day, but after I dropped off my school bag in the house, told my parents I would be going for a walk, I headed back outside.

Mom and Dad got used to me walking out on my own, knowing that this was my way of coping with our move; they left me alone when I walked, too busy in their own work. Mom found a job at the local library, spending her hours off of work looking up whatever new hobby she wanted to try, while Dad worked out of the house with his accountant business. They never really had time for me so I tended to keep to myself, wandering around the outdoors losing myself in the tranquility and peace I would find waiting for me.

Many of my fellow classmates think that I am a loner who only has Kimi as my friend and few acquaintances, but I don't really mind. I was always a shy person, preferring to keep my thoughts and ideas to myself. I even tried writing a few short stories about random things my imagination made up to occupy my thoughts, even writing down my adventures at the bath house which felt like a couple life-times ago.

My thoughts were all amuck as I walked further and further up the slopes of Mount Natsu. I didn't really have any idea where I was going; I just let my feet carry me as they willed.

So lost was I in my mind, I was shocked to find myself stumbling into a little grove nestled into the side of the mountain. The trees surrounded a small naturally-made pool of crystal clear water, rocks scattered along the edges of it as if placed there by someone, there were tree shadows crisscrossing across the rippling surface making a net like design. A small nook at the side of the pool released a steady stream of water, the flow moving over rocks and snaking between creases in the stone before trickling into its center.

_WOW…I never knew this was here! It's amazing…_

I slowly make my way towards to edge of the water and glance down into it. The ripples and gentle waves mesmerize me and before I know it I am reaching out to touch them. The water feels cool and almost like silk, not a normal water quality. I sit back on my heels and stare up the side of the mountain in front of me. The mountain is only a few miles high and our house sits about halfway up; guess-timating, I thought I was about 250ft from the top. The moon was already creeping out, just as the sun was starting to sleep, peeping over Natsu's top and I realized how late it was getting.

_I better get home soon...even if Mom and Dad don't even realize I'm not home…I can leave earlier tomorrow and come back here to spend the day._

I turn back the way I came and head back down the slope.

That night I dreamt of a crystal pool and of a certain teal dragon.

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sun shining brightly through my window shades, creating interesting shapes and shadows on my bedroom floor. I stretched my long arms and legs and gave a big yawn.

_What was that dream…? I can't quite remember what happened…but I think…Haku…I saw him again!_

My eyes started to water just thinking about how I had yet to see him after so many years. I gave a sigh and wished with all my heart that he would fulfill his promise and come find me again. I decided to go to the hidden pool again today so I did my morning things in the bathroom and took a shower. While towel drying my wet hair I walked into my room debating what I would wear.

_Gosh, I love how on Saturdays I can wear whatever I want! _

I smiled as I dropped my now damp towel onto my desk chair and picked out my favorite white dress with the high empire waist and dark purple trim. As I was leaving my room to go to the kitchen, I glanced at my dresser where my jewelry box rested and caught a sparkle of vivid color; I walked over and looked into the glass box; inside I saw my "friendship" hair tie from No-face, Boh, and the mini crow. I opened the lid and picked up the delicate strand; I heard Granny saying, "_It will protect you…it's made from the threads your friends wove together…"_

I felt a few tears threaten to fall, _I wish I saw them again…I miss them a lot..._I decided to wear my hair like I did as a middle schooler instead of my typical high school pigtails.

I looked at myself in my full body mirror and like many times before, when I got caught up with the past, was shocked by what I saw. My shoulder length brown hair had turned a shade or two darker and now reached to about mid-back, my face had lost the childish roundness and was replaced by graceful cheek bones, strawberry colored bow-lips, and elegant brows. The only familiar features I could recognize were my big chocolate colored eyes lined by long and dark lashes; they still retained the childish glint on occasion and yet gained a maturity with age. My body filled out in all the right places and the dress fit perfectly to all the right curves. My now slightly tan legs were long and thin, stopping at my annoyingly small feet; the bad thing about growing taller with feet that stayed small was the fact that I am more clumsy now than I ever was!

I sighed and turned to go to my intended destination, the kitchen, a.k.a FOOD! _I think I want cereal this morning…_as I went about getting the things to make my amazingly awesome breakfast, my mother walked into the kitchen carrying a big stack of books.

"Um…mom? What's the new hobby this week…?" I asked not at all surprised by the fact she was carrying a stack almost as big as herself into the room.

"Well…dear…I think it's going to be stars today!" She said while struggling to get the stack onto the counter, I ran over to help.

"Thanks hon, well, I found these extensively detailed documentations explaining a ton of different constellations and stars! It's really quite amazing!"

She grabbed a book from the top of the stack and flipped through a few pages before stopping at the one she was seeking. "Here! This is the one I thought was the most interesting! It's a story about a young male priest who travelled around the world searching for his lost love! It's so romantic! And he visited all these places…" I started to zone out as my mother continued her ranting.

_Oh, man…here she goes again…just let her run with her story, she'll eventually stop…_

"Oh my goodness it was amazing! So after he went to the Southern stars he sailed across the Eridanus, the river said to be the spirit of a young dragon!" At the words "river" and "dragon" my ears perked up. "It was the mystical river that flowed between worlds and is said to have colors pale as the purest crystal and as teal as the prettiest amazonite stone!"

My heart started to pound, "Mother! Tell me more!" I leaned forward intently as my mother's smile widened even more, "Ah, Chihiro, I'm so glad you find this as fascinating as I do! Since you're interested, here, take the book with you! It makes me have to carry one less back to the library!"

She started to gather all the books back together and moved off towards the front door. "I think you can find a lot of interesting stars later today. Your father will be home very late tonight and I have to go back to the library and work, you can entertain yourself for the day, right? Okay, love you, BYE!" She had closed the door before I could even respond, taking her big stack of books with her.

_Um…okay…that was typical…whatever I can now go to the alcove again without any worries about time! The story seems really interesting…reminds me a lot of Haku when he turns into a dragon…*sigh*_

I made my breakfast, ate rapidly, and washed my used dishes. I stood in the center of the kitchen and thought to myself, _I'll bring a small picnic with me to the grove and stay there all day! A little bit of peace and quiet from home life…_

I made a small bento with rice, leftover fish, sweet pickles and some seaweed salad. I then grabbed an old knapsack from middle school from under my bed, stuffed the bento inside and gathered some snacky foods. I packed water and tea, then ran to my room to grab another bag and stuffed a blanket, a sweater, my mini flashlight and my Ipod into it. With everything stowed away I shouldered my now bulky pack, grabbed the handle of my food bag and as a second thought, grabbed the star book mom just gave me, and walked out the door.

I walked the way I went the previous day: down the street until I hit the tree line, picking my way through the bushes and branches, getting more comfortable as I made way up the slopes of Mt. Natsu. Though the path was getting easier to find, the sun continuously beat down on me causing sweat to trickle down my face and making me have to wipe my forehead before it got into my eyes. Occasionally I would stop under a shady tree and take a sip of water before trudging along. The shadows playing across the ground as the leaves overhead rustled gave me a sense of nostalgia;

_I feel like I'm going somewhere I've been before, not just yesterday, but…like…in a past life? Is that weird or what…?_

I was thoroughly puzzled by my thoughts and emotions I shook my head to clear my mind. When I got to the grove I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, _it's so peaceful here, I love it! I feel…home._

I walked over to the pond and dropped off my bags next to one of the stones lining the pool, _ugh...those were very heavy to carry for so long…sheesh…you'd think I packed enough for two…_

I took my blanket out of my bag and laid it by the edge of the pond in a cluster of shadows created by overhanging branches. I grabbed my pack and searched the pockets for my Ipod as I sat on the edge of the blanket closest to the pond. My hand touched something soft and worn.

_What is this…?_

I grabbed the object and pulled it out of my bag. It was my old journal from middle school, the one I thought I had lost years ago. I opened it to the last entry; July 7th, 2006.

_Has it really been almost five years since my last entry? So much has happened since then…_

I flip to the front of the book and start to reread the words I had written as a 14 year old girl, a girl who had an unbelievable adventure in a town of spirits and of a boy who promised her his heart.

_I should get comfortable, there is a lot written in here…_

I closed the book with my finger stuck between the pages to keep my place and turned to place my pack on one end of the blanket. I gently laid my head upon it moving my ponytail so it was comfortable behind my head. I opened the book back up to my place and continued to read my past entries reliving a part of my life. With each passing word I felt my heart fill with love and happiness remembering my old friends and the growth I experienced with Haku.

As I reread my final words written in the entry I give a contented sigh and close my eyes,_ ahh...I'm so glad I came out here today..._I lifted my head a bit, reached behind me and started to dig through my bag to continue my search for my Ipod. _I want to hear that remixed song again…_I find the little music player, unwind the ear buds, place them in my ears and search for the song playing in my head from last night. I press play, close my eyes and breathe deeply.

_**So I travel back...down that road…when's he come back, no one knows…I realize it was only just a dream…**_

As the wind gently flows over my body rustling my hair and the ends of my dress, I listen to my new favorite song and drift into a peaceful slumber.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_A cool touch traces the line of my jaw and the hollows of my collarbones , I shudder slightly as a warm breath shifts the hairs from my neck. My breath catches a little as I feel a pair of soft lips trace my own, a hand glides over my body like a lovers caress. .._

I sit up suddenly gasping for air and yanked my earphones out at the same time, _oh my…that felt way too real…especially after I was thinking of Haku again…_I glance around my surroundings noticing how dark it was getting. As my gaze travels over the pond I catch a glimmer of teal-y silver floating above it. I rub the sleep from my eyes and look again at the pond. The fog-looking apparition still blurs my vision so I squint a little to try and get the shape to focus.

As I do, the shape of a man slowly comes into view. He stands around 5'9" about four inches above my own height, he is wearing long baggy blue pants and a long tan overcoat reaching to mid arm. There were slits of blue visible at the shoulders and the shirt continued to past his waist, synched in with a purple cloth belt. He had long limbs with muscles defined in his arms and I could see the muscles underneath his shirt and pant legs ripple like water as he steps from the ponds center. I look up at his face and see a strong masculine jaw, chin length teal hair that curled a bit at the ends, perfect cheek bones, a long nose that fit his face nicely, and a pair of brows that accented his big green eyes. I stared into those eyes and felt my heart skip a bit, they were the eyes I had dreamed about ever since that final day; eyes that had caused my heart to stop more times than I could count.

My breath caught in my throat and my hand lifted to cover my mouth, I prayed that I wasn't still in my dream.

"Chihiro…" His voice had deepened a couple of pitches and that rich sound sent a shiver down my spin. He started walking towards me, more gliding than stepping, and stopped a couple feet from my sitting figure. He crouched down so he was eye level with my wide chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Chihiro…" He whispered quietly, almost as if not to frighten me away. My hand lowered back down to grip the blanket underneath me, almost as if to anchor me to this moment in time, "I couldn't get out of the Spirit World any sooner…I hope…" He paused, "I hope...you haven't forgotten me…I came to find you like I promised."

I stared at him not believing I was finally seeing him again, randomly it seemed, in the middle of a hidden grove.

"How…how did you get here?" I whispered back, "How did you know I was here? Why couldn't you come for me sooner?" My voice rose and cracked at my last question tears threatening to fall.

He flinched at my accusatory voice, pain evident on his face; "I tried, really, I did! Yubaba cast another spell on me to try and keep me away from you. She didn't want someone else to get away from her clutches. She sent me to another plane of the Spirit World where I had to do menial tasks under constant surveillance, never able to find time to escape. Every night I would stay up wondering where you had gone, when I would see you again…"

He slowly reached a hand out to touch my face giving me plenty of time to move away, I didn't. His fingers, roughened from the hard labor he was put through, gently touched my cheek; my emotions got the best of me and a few tears escaped my eyes, no matter how hard I tried to keep them in check. Haku lovingly wiped my stray tears and gently smiled at me, "I hope I can make up the time we have lost to you. No matter how long it takes, I promise you, I will find a way to make it up to you…"

His eyes travelled across my face taking in every detail. "Chihiro…you're even more beautiful than I remember. My imagination has never done you justice."

He slowly leaned down towards me, cupping my tear stained cheeks in his large palms, and closed his eyes as he touched his forehead to my own. He breathed in deeply and his presence calmed my frazzled nerves. I closed my eyes as well and softly pressed my nose against his, and as I slowly pulled away I opened my eyes to stare into his. His gaze seemed to gently probe into my soul, seeking entrance to my innermost emotions and thoughts, and I openly accepted him back where he belonged in my heart.

One of his hands caressed my long hair, tracing it down my spine until he reached the small of my back where he firmly grasped me. His other hand slowly moved from my damp cheek to the back of my head to softly cradle it in his palm. My heart seemed to thunder in my ears and I was sure he could hear it from his proximity.

"Chihiro…" He muttered before he gently brought his lips to my slightly parted ones, "Haku..." I breathed, "I love you…"

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes were his vivid green eyes staring deep into my own, and the love that shimmered within its depths dragging me in. His lips molded to mine and it felt absolutely perfect, even better than anything I could have imagined. His petal soft lips tasted like the ripest white peach and his breath lightly tickled my cheek, his long brown lashes gently brushed against my own eye lids.

_Haku…I have missed you so much…_

He pulled back and gazed at me intently, "I love you, Chihiro…Will you always stay by my side, now and forever?"

My breath caught in my throat; as hope gently pushed my initial shock aside, my thoughts slowly caught up with what he said.

My mouth turned up at the corners giving him a shy smile, "I never thought you'd ask…"

_**The End**_


End file.
